Drunken Revelations
by thingsjusthappen
Summary: Regina decided she needed a drink after Emma had shown up at the diner with Marian. Emma feels horrible and wants to make sure Regina is alright. A drunk Regina is a completely different Regina, one who is more open about her feelings towards a certain blonde sheriff. SQ AU


**A/N: This is just something I started writing because I like to procrastinate. Also we're just going to pretend the CS kiss didn't happen or the whole Frozen arc. Okie? Okie. :) I apologize for spelling and grammatical errors, I've read and reread, but sometimes you just miss things. There may be (meaning that there are) plot holes, but just go with it! ;) Yes…so enjoy, and if you could, let me know what you think of it! :)**

* * *

She poured her fourth, or was it the fifth shot, of bourbon and took it back. The burn was no longer there, just a warming sensation at this point. Picking up the glass she stared at it before gripping it tightly and threw it as hard as she could to the wall that was but a few feet in front of her. She felt a sick satisfaction as the glass shattered all across the room.

Regina blinked as her fingers touched her cheek and pulled back feeling a warm liquid slowly make its way down her cheek. Looking at the red substance on her fingers she let out a hearty giggle only to cover her mouth smearing the blood. She did not giggle, ever. But after five, or was it six, shots of liquor she did. She looked at the nearly empty bottle of bourbon trying not to giggle. She would usually stick to her hard cider, but tonight, yes tonight she'd needed something stronger.

Giving in she let her giggling echo through the empty and rather lonely mansion. She deserved to giggle, especially after the night she'd had. Emma, oh that evil, evil woman, had ruined her happiness once again. Regina closed her eyes shaking her head the sensation making her giggle once more. She's just lost her soul-mate, but surprisingly that didn't upset her as much as she thought it would have. Emma, no that evil, evil woman, she'd brought back her soul-mate's wife.

Yet she was ok with that, she didn't feel anything for him honestly. Although she did enjoy his company, when they kissed there was no spark, no fire. She longed for the spark, like the spark she had with—no, she wouldn't allow herself do this, not even in her drunk state.

Regina looked around her kitchen, glass was littered everywhere as she picked up the nearly empty bottle of bourbon taking a long drink of the liquor, not enough to finish it but enough to give her the dumb courage to throw the bottle just as she had done the glass moments before. Regina blinked at the sudden hiccup that sounded causing her to giggle once more as she looked at the bourbon splattered wall before looking down at her bare feet.

Her shoes were in the living room, or were they near the door? She couldn't be sure, but the kitchen floor was littered with glass and in her very intoxicated state would not be able to use magic properly. Or could she? She was a powerful sorceress, why couldn't she use her magic while intoxicated? She'd only had six, or was it seven, shots at this point.

"Regina?" Regina looked to the entrance of her kitchen to see the loathed blonde woman standing there looking at her with, was that worry? No, why would the savior worry about her? She had no reason to, she could worry about that lecherous pirate she'd kissed in Neverland nearly two years ago.

"_W_eave." Regina shook her head looking down at her lips a queer expression on her features as Emma stepped forward crunching the broken glass under her weight. She stopped and looked around the kitchen before looking back at Regina.

"What happened?" Emma asked inhaling the strong scent of liquor.

"It s_w_ipped, dammit, it s_w_ipped. Fuck, they s_l_ipped. Yes! They s_w_ipped, that's all, you can _weave_ now." Regina giggled giving up on trying to fix her slurred speech, she'd had six, or seven, yes probably seven shots—well maybe eight, that last one could be considered a double shot, but why should she care at this point if she could talk properly.

"Regina they didn't slip, if they slipped they'd be on the floor in front of you, not all over your kitchen." Emma spoke stepping toward the giggling sorceress. Emma had heard the loud noise of something shattering and ran into the manor without knocking. Walking to the kitchen she'd been surprised to see the blood smeared on Regina's face. The woman looked positively deranged, a little reminiscent of the Joker in Emma's opinion.

"I don't want you here, Emma! You can't be here, so _weave_." Regina hiccupped as Emma stood in front of Regina surveying the cut on her cheek, it wasn't that bad but it was still bleeding onto her white blouse and on the kitchen floor.

"I'm not going to _weave_. I'm going to heal your cheek then I'm taking you to bed." Regina chuckled as Emma reached out focusing her magic to heal the open would. The cut closed but the blood remained.

"I must be dreaming, why would you want to _take me to bed_? Yes, those things only happen in my dreams." Emma blinked taken aback by the comment of the woman in front of her, Regina had dreams about her, _those_ kind of dreams about her?

"To sleep, you are very intoxicated Regina." Emma explained as Regina shook her head only to giggle. "Well first a shower then to bed."

"I'm not in-in-int_icsocated_, you are Emma." Emma could help but laugh at the woman in front of her. How could she manage to be so damn adorable when she was this drunk? Leave it to a woman dubbed an Evil Queen to be this damn cute while drunk. Emma stepped closer to Regina as the giggling stopped and Regina stared into Emma's emerald orbs.

"I need you to put your arms around my neck Regina." Emma spoke as Regina looked at her not understanding the request. "You don't have shoes on and there is glass everywhere, remember?" Regina looked down at the floor seeing a few droplets of blood and glass around her. Regina didn't say anything as she complied to the request slightly shocking Emma.

Not thinking too much into it Emma picked up the drunken brunette bridal style as Regina gasped out at the sudden movement. Walking to the opening of the kitchen Emma stepped where she knew there was no glass and stepped out of her shoes grateful she'd been wearing sneakers and not her usual boots.

"You're strong, Emma, and warm." Regina whispered her breath hot as she nuzzled into Emma's neck causing Emma to almost moan as she ascended the stairs.

"Regina, don't. You're drunk." Emma warned as Regina began kissing and sucking gently on the pulse point of Emma's neck. This time Emma did moan as she stepped into Regina's room. Emma looked around the room before heading to the connected bathroom. Emma set Regina down on the covered toilet. "I'm going to run your water for your shower," Emma explained as Regina sucked in her cheeks moving her lips like a fish would seemingly ignoring Emma as Emma turned to work the shower.

Emma exhaled shaking her head as she turned on the water. She'd come over to apologize for what she'd done. She didn't expect that she would be taking care of a very intoxicated Regina. To be honest it was a rather eye opening experience. Turning around Emma opened her mouth only to snap it shut seeing Regina standing stark naked and walking toward the shower.

Emma opened her mouth to speak once more but said nothing as she looked over the older woman's body. Emma could tell that Regina had nice body from the clothes she wore but to see it first hand, well the woman was simply stunning. No wonder Regina had such confidence, she deserved to with a body like that. "I-I-I'll be outside if you need anything." Emma stammered as Regina giggled looking at Emma.

"Like what you see _Em-mah_?" Regina asked stepping into the blonde's space as Emma felt her cheeks warm, of course she liked what she saw. Regina was gorgeous.

"Take a shower, Regina, sober up, call out to me if you need anything." Emma swallowed stepping around Regina and picking up her discarded clothes. When Emma turned back around she saw a glimpse of Regina's backside as she stepped into the shower. Walking back into the bedroom Emma opened Regina's closet looking for the dirty clothes hamper and surprisingly she found it.

Taking off her jacket Emma tossed it on the end of the bed before looking at herself in the mirror, just what had she gotten herself into? Emma looked at her neck her eyes widening.

"Ugh, seriously Regina?" Emma breathed looking at the dark mark. "A freaking hickey?" She groaned rubbing the slightly sore spot from the brunette's biting and sucking excursion. Emma shook her head and left the bedroom heading down to the kitchen knowing Regina would be a few moments.

Emma stopped at the entryway of the kitchen looking at the scene in front of her. There was glass everywhere and few droplets of blood where the brunette had been standing. Concentrating on her magic she pictured the kitchen clean in her mind before snapping her fingers as the broken glass and smell of liquor vanished. Emma smirked proud of herself as she turned off the light and headed into the living room.

Emma looked at the coffee table curiously seeing what looked like an unfinished letter that Regina had been writing, she walked over and was about to pick it up until she heard Regina call out to her. Turning off the light in there she headed back up to Regina's room.

"Are you dressed?" Emma asked stopping at the slightly cracked bedroom door.

"I have a robe on." Emma heard Regina say as she stepped into the bedroom seeing Regina toweling her hair dry. Emma took note that her short hair was trying to curl as Regina finger combed it.

"Feeling better?"

"I feel _cwean_." Regina giggled pressing her lips together, she really couldn't pronounce the letter 'L' right now.

"Good, now get into bed."

"You getting in with me?"

"You're drunk Regina, and probably not going to remember any of this, so get into bed." Emma stated as she walked over to Regina's bed and pulled the comforter down and the soft sheets.

"Drunk or not, I've wanted you for a long time Emma." Emma's eyes widened at the admission as she turned and looked into dark eyes. Emma licked her lips as she tore her gaze from Regina's and removed some of the decorative pillows to the side of the bed before turning back to her.

"Well, um, like I said, you're drunk Regina and well a lot has happened today. You just need to—" Regina cut her off by kissing her soundly on the mouth. Emma accepted the kiss momentarily only to pull away remembering Regina's state of mind.

"I'm in love with you and I hate that I am because nothing makes me happier and nothing makes me sadder than you, Emma Swan." Emma's mouth open and closed a few times as Regina just stared at her. "I've been in love with for nearly three years now, and I used Robin, the whole thought of him being my soul-mate, to try and get over you." Regina swayed a little looking at Emma. "But he wasn't you, he smelled like pine and forest, it wasn't the scent of vanilla with a hint of peaches that I take comfort in. It wasn't the scent of you."

"I'm not upset about Marion, I'm upset because it didn't work. Me trying to get over you, it didn't work. I'm still idiotically and completely in love with you and your stupid savior-ness." Emma could do anything but look at the woman in front of her. While Emma could no longer smell the alcohol she could see that Regina was still intoxicated, she could also see the love there, absolutely unmasked and there unhidden by the many walls Regina held up on a daily basis.

"It's ok if you don't love me back, but could you do me one favor?" Emma nodded afraid of what her voice would sound like if she spoke as Regina reached out and caressed her cheek in a loving gesture. "Give me this one night, stay with me, for tonight. Pretend to like me if you must but please? Like you said, I probably won't remember anyways." Emma wanted to tell her that she didn't have to pretend because she did love her, and it didn't matter if Regina didn't remember because Emma would.

"Ok." Emma whispered instead as Regina's lips turned up into a soft smile as she leaned up and kissed Emma's lips softly. Emma didn't pull away this time but basked in the moment, even if Regina wouldn't remember it in the morning, at least she would. Regina pulled back from the kiss grabbing Emma's hand.

"Please?"

"Is this what you want?" Emma whisper against Regina's lips as Regina nodded.

"More than anything."

Emma stared at the ceiling listening to the light, and in Emma's opinion, very cute snore of the woman she'd made love to multiple times before she'd fallen asleep in Emma's arms. Emma didn't want to let go, didn't want to leave just yet so she stayed an hour more thinking about what she could with this information she'd gained tonight. Regina was in love with her and apparently had been for a long time. Exhaling Emma slowly began to remove herself from the bed making sure not to wake up Regina.

Looking around the moonlit room Emma found her clothes. She wanted to be here in the morning, but she felt she shouldn't be. She would stop by later and see how Regina was doing and to see how much she remembered anything.

zZz

_7 months later_

"So you're only coming back to give birth and then leaving again?" Tinkerbelle looked to Regina momentarily as she drove wanting to clarify what her friend had explained to her a few hours ago.

"No, I'm moving back, it's not fair to Henry or to my unborn child. I'm having the rest of my things shipped at a later date." Regina huffed as Tinkerbelle chuckled shaking her head as she saw the spray paint of the town line and the 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign.

"Are you going to tell the correct person who helped you conceive the baby they are going to be a parent again?" Tinkerbelle asked as Regina shrugged only to gasp out when they crossed the town line and her magic returned to her.

"T-tink, stop the car, I'm g-going to be sick." Regina heaved slightly as Tinkerbelle pulled off to the side and Regina got out the car just in time to empty the contents of her stomach in the grass.

"Bad reaction to magic?" Tinkerbelle asked as Regina nodded reaching for her water bottle and rinsing out the taste of bile before getting back into the car.

"Ugh, it's like the first trimester all over again." Regina groaned putting her seatbelt back on as Tinkerbelle continued the drive into town. "I didn't think that magic would cause such nausea and queasiness."

"You'd think that magic would help, not hinder, you know being the product of True Love and all." Regina rolled her eyes as her phone beeped alerting her to a message.

"How about we not talk about that, Henry says he's at the diner already." Regina changed the topic as Tinkerbelle nodded.

"Are we dropping your things off first or…" Regina knew that Tinkerbelle had cleaned her former home in preparation of Regina returning to give birth and staying. The fairy was excited for Regina to see her hard work, especially how she'd turned the guest room closest to Regina's former bedroom into a nursery.

"We can stop at the manor, I'll let Henry know." Regina chuckled as Tinkerbelle fist pumped showing her enthusiasm.

"Does Henry know about—"

"No, I haven't told him who his sister's parent is, he assumes it to be Robin, as will everyone." Regina breathed as Tinkerbelle turned onto Mifflin Street a few minutes later. Regina was surprised to see her son sitting on the front porch waiting. As Tinkerbelle parked the car he walked over with a big smile on his face.

"Mom!" He said as she opened the passenger door. She got out with a smile on her face as Henry's eyes widened. "You're even bigger than I last saw you!" Since Regina had left Henry would come with Tinkerbelle when she'd come to visit the former Mayor. "Are you sure my little sister is in there? I think you have a linebacker in their mom." Henry joked as he hugged her and she kissed his forehead with a chuckle.

"Henry, you look so much bigger than I last saw you as well." Regina breathed looking at her son. He smiled and flexed his arms momentarily nodding his head with pride.

"Nicholas and I have been working out with Jim, we want to try out for football next year." Regina's eyes widened as she looked at him.

"That is amazing sweetheart! Why are you just now telling me this?" Regina asked as Tinkerbelle cleared her throat momentarily. Regina looked at her before digging out her keys. "Sorry Tink," Regina was about to move to grab some of her bags as Tinkerbelle looked to Henry.

"Henry, I don't care how much you are working out, if you let your very pregnant mother carry one single bag into that house I will personally kick your butt." Tinkerbelle threatened as Regina laughed as Henry hurried to the back of the car and grabbed the luggage Regina had packed for her extended stay in her former home.

"Goodness mom, what did you pack? You're entire apartment?" Henry asked pulling up the handle to wheel the luggage inside. Regina only chuckled following her son and friend into the home she'd left behind seven months ago. Walking in Regina felt memories consume her, especially the last ones she'd had the drunken night before she'd left Storybrooke.

"Well I've decided to return to Storybrooke. I was torn between going back to Portland and staying here, but you deserve to know your baby sister and vice versa." Regina answered after shaking the memories of that night.

"That's awesome mom, but if you're not comfortable here anymore, well, I'm more than happy to continue to commute back and forth." Henry shrugged setting the luggage beside the stairs and looking at her. "You know I can get my permit soon!" Regina shuddered at the thought.

"Yes, but it's not fair either, to Emm—Miss Swan or you or your sister." Regina clarified as she looked at the bags and flicked her wrist making them disappear and appear in her room, or at least she hoped.

"I'm going to laugh if those didn't end up in your room, Regina." Tinkerbelle chuckled as Regina glared at her momentarily before chuckling herself.

"Me too, I honestly just wanted to see if my magic would work, especially with the baby." Regina explained as Henry looked to his brunette mother's stomach.

"Will she have magic too? Or is there a possibility she'll be like me? Since Robin doesn't have magic." Regina looked to Tinkerbelle who bit her bottom lip before excusing herself saying something about checking on the groceries she'd picked up yesterday.

"Henry, about Robin—"

"Are you going to tell him? He deserves to know." Henry spoke as Regina looked to the living room.

"Let's go sit, I have something to tell you about your sister." Regina breathed as she waddled into the living room and sat down on the couch and Henry sat next to her watching her carefully. "Robin isn't her other parent." Regina blurted unsure how to start as Henry looked at her quizzically.

"But you were dating him."

"Henry we never, um, we never did anything that would lead to me be pregnant." Regina explained trying to spare him any scarring details. Henry looked at her then down at her stomach.

"I thought you weren't seeing anyone in Portland, and I know you're not careless to have a one-night stand and end up pregnant. I would think that'd happen with Ma before you."

"Henry!"

"What? It's true, she has careless tendencies." Henry shrugged as Regina tried to hold in her laughter but couldn't.

"H-henry," Regina tried to start but his name came out as a laugh. Taking in a deep breath Regina controlled her laughter before beginning again. "Henry, I did not get pregnant by some random person. You know how there is magic here in Storybrooke?" Henry nodded before raising a brow.

"Please don't tell me magic got you pregnant, because if that's the case, I'm moving to Portland with you." Regina laughed out once more and reached for Henry's hand taking it in hers.

"Magic had a part in my pregnancy, but your sister, her other parent, it's Emma." Regina breathed waiting for his reaction. Regina watched as he processed the information as his eyes widened.

"What!" Henry shouted as Regina braced herself for the worse. "No way! That's awesome!" Regina blinked as Henry was suddenly hugging her and nearly jumping for joy. "Now we can be a real family and Hook can leave Emma alone for good!" Henry exclaimed as Regina was dumbstruck.

"You're not upset about this?" Regina found her voice as Henry shook his head.

"No way, this is awesome! A little weird that two women magically made a baby, but awesome nonetheless. When can we tell Ma? She'll flip! This is so awesome!" Henry said as Regina looked to the entry of the living room to see Tinkerbelle smiling as she leaned against the wall.

"Henry, wait, I'm not going to tell her. At least, not yet, this isn't something I can just spring on her. She already had a very hard time accepting that magic was real, how do you think she'll react when I tell her that I am having her child?"

"Oh, yeah, right, she'll flip in a bad way, so what? You make her believe that you're having Robin's baby?" Henry asked as Regina sighed.

"It's so much more complicated than I wish it was. The night before I left, I uh, well, I confessed to Emma that I'm in love with her." Henry's eyes widened as Regina took a few deep breaths allowing Henry to absorb the information she'd given him.

"I KNEW IT!" Henry jumped up and down as Regina was once more stunned by her son's reaction. "Now that I think about it, it all makes so much sense! When I came over and found that letter, Ma was so upset but I couldn't figure out why and she waved it off as nothing! It makes so much sense." Henry breathed as he calmed down from the excitement he was feeling. "So, you're going to let her believe it's Robin's?"

"I don't know, we'll have so much to talk about, I confessed to her that I am in love with her. She'll want to talk about that. But for right now, only you and Tink know who her real parent is, I guess when Emma and I talk I will tell her." Regina swallowed placing her hand over her stomach looking at the protruding area before looking back up at Henry. "Can you promise me you won't tell her, that I'll be the one to tell her, I think this is something that she'll need to hear from me." Henry nodded with a smile understanding more than Regina thought would be possible.

"So Operation Harlee is a go."

"Operation Harlee?"

"Yeah, um, I don't know, that's what I've been referring to her as since you told me I'd be having a little sister." Henry spoke with a sheepish look as his cheek tinted slightly feeling embarrassed. "I thought you might keep the 'H' thing going since I'm an 'H' and I really like the name, but I spell it H-A-R-L-E-E, because it's unique, and I know that she'll be unique." Henry smiled as Regina started to tear up.

"That's beautiful Henry." Regina started crying and Henry's eyes widened unsure what to do. "I love it, baby Harlee Mills." Regina's smiled through her tears as she felt a kick. "I think she agrees." Regina reached out and placed Henry's hand over her stomach as he felt his baby sister moving inside of his brunette mother's stomach.

"That's both awesome and weird mom." Henry commented as Regina sniffled while chuckling.

"It is my sweet prince, now, let's go get some food, I'm famished."

"Well if you knew how to keep down your food you wouldn't be so hungry." Tinkerbelle commented handing Regina some tissues. "You didn't even look at all my hard work either." The fairy pouted as Regina rolled her eyes.

"First, how was I supposed to know how my body would react to my magic returning?" Regina huffed as Tinkerbelle rolled her eyes this time. "And second, I'm going to live here, I will explore when I am not so hungry and have the time to waddle around the house." Henry chuckled at this.

"Don't start with me woman, I have the car keys."

"I have magic."

"Touché."

"However, I'd like to walk, it's such a beautiful day and I need the exercise." Regina looked to her son who shrugged not really caring, he'd ran over here upon getting the text from her earlier, and it was a nice day, he wouldn't mind the walk. Tinkerbelle tossed the keys on the coffee table before holding out her hand to help Regina stand up.

"I don't want to hear you complain about walking, it was our idea." Tinkerbelle commented as Regina chuckled as she forced her body to stand with the help.

zZz

As the trio walked (semi-waddled) into town Regina wasn't so sure that this was a good idea. The streets of Storybrooke were always full of people and she wasn't sure if she was ready for the stares and the inquiring questions. What if she saw Robin and his wife? She wouldn't be able to turn away little Roland. "I don't think I can do this." Regina suddenly said as Tinkerbelle and Henry looked at her as they continued to walk.

"Mom, it's no big deal, I'll protect you." Regina felt herself tear up as she sniffled and Tinkerbelle groaned before reaching into her purse as they continued to walk toward the diner ignoring the people around them.

"Way to go, Henry. You know it's so easy for her to cry and you go and say something like that." Tinkerbelle huffed handing Regina a few tissues.

"There is nothing wrong with saying that Henry." Regina hiccupped before wiping her eyes and blowing her nose. "I do really want a burger, and how bad could it be?" Regina looked around and noticed only a few people on the street who weren't paying them any attention. Henry tried not to laugh at the emotional state of his mother, but it was kind of funny to see any and every little thing make her tear up.

"Ow Tink, that hurt." He said rubbing the stinging sensation on his arm as they walked into the diner.

"Then don't laugh at the pregnant woman." Regina rolled her eyes as Henry held the door for both of them.

"Don't mind Tinkerbelle, I think she's just getting ready to battle off any others who might say things. You know how stupidly protective she can be." Regina whispered as Henry smiled.

"Yeah but she doesn't have to hit me, I'm your son and the older brother!" Henry pointed out giving a mock sneer in Tinkerbelle's direction after entering the diner.

"Tinkerbelle it's so—Regina, wow. Look at you! Radiant as ever." Granny spoke as Regina smiled a genuine smile as Granny's eyes widened as she caught sight of Regina's stomach. "That why you moved to Portland girl?" Regina chuckled, Eugenia Lucas, blunt as ever and straight to the point.

"Honestly Eugenia, I needed to get away from everything."

"I don't blame yah honey, the father who I think it might be?" Regina chuckled, she'd missed this, the freshness of Eugenia's personality.

"There is no father." Regina answered honestly as Granny nodded before indicating that they should sit down.

"Lunch rush will be here soon, if you don't want all the questions, I suggest you sit your fanny's down while I get your usual's." Granny spoke as she turned to go back to kitchen as Regina called out to her.

"Wait, I would like a burger instead Eugenia, with everything minus the onions, oh and thousand island dressing instead of mayo please." Granny laughed out but nodded as she walked into the kitchen, but not before hollering for Ruby that there were customers. The three sat down in a corner booth near a window with the sun shining on them. Regina closed her eyes taking in the warmth and enjoying it.

"Regina, it's good to see your back. Henry's only been boasting about it for weeks now." Ruby smiled as Regina looked to her son who was looking around the restaurant seemingly interested in everything but the people around him.

"Don't try acting shy now Henry, you're a total momma's boy." Henry stuck out his tongue at Tinkerbelle who reciprocated the action as Regina sighed shaking her head.

"Harlee, please don't act like your brother and Aunty Tink. They will forever be children." Regina spoke looking down at her bump and rubbing it tenderly as Ruby caught sight and gasped.

"Uh, wow. Um, wow." Ruby stammered as the trio looked up at her with amused expressions.

"Her name is Harlee, spelled H-a-r-l-e-e, because it's unique just like her." Henry smiled as Ruby looked from Henry to Regina to her baby bump.

"Well then congratulations, I look forward to meeting the newest addition to the Mills family. So what can I get you three to drink?" Ruby bounced back from her astonishment as they ordered their drinks.

"I'll have a hot chocolate with cinnamon." Regina spoke as everyone looked at her. "I can't have coffee and I've been having cravings for anything with cinnamon. And sweet pickles, it's a sickness I tell you." Regina chuckled rubbing her stomach as Henry's brow lifted looking at his mother before ordering the same thing.

"You know, I should have guessed who Harlee's other parent was, your food cravings have been a lot like what Ma eats." Henry said in a low voice as others walked into the diner.

"Unfortunately, I make sure to workout everyday just so I'm not putting on extra weight." Regina huffed as Henry and Tinkerbelle laughed.

"Well I think you're beautiful either way mom." Henry flinched as a piece of napkin was thrown at him from across the table. "What?" Henry shot a look at Tinkerbelle who sighed.

"You're going to make her a sobbing mess! Quit saying things like that! I already had to deal with the water works all morning and for about thirty minutes into the drive here." Tinkerbelle complained as Henry laughed.

"It's hormones Tink, she can't help it." Henry explained as Tinkerbelle looked at him impressed.

"You _read_ that baby book that was in my car! That's why I couldn't find it!" Henry shrugged as Ruby came back to drop off their drinks before attending to other costumers. The three talked about minuscule things until Granny brought out their food.

"So what about Harlee Coraline Mills-Swan?" Henry blurted after a few minutes of silence as Regina looked to him blinking.

"You've really been thinking about this haven't you?" Regina asked as he nodded.

"Yes, I'm excited and if you name her that it gives homage to Grandma Cora and we'll also have the same initials."

"How about I just transfer the baby to you and you have her while you're at it?" Henry's have scrunched up at the thought and nearly gagged.

"That's not funny mom! With magic you probably could! Please don't do that! I won't say anything else about her name or baby things ever again!" Regina and Tinkerbelle started at the horrified expression on Henry's face before they both burst out laughing causing others around the diner to look at them wondering what was happening.

Regina was laughing so hard she didn't even take notice to the Charming clan who'd walked in and was now staring at their table. "Henry, sweetheart, I would never do that to you. I am 98 percent sure it's not even possible."

"What about that other two percent?" Henry asked as Regina continued to laugh and then wiped at her eyes seeing that tears had sprung from laughing so freely and so hard.

"Something I'm not going to look into." Regina said as she looked over to see Snow, David, Little Nolan, and Emma walking toward their table.

"Regina, I thought you weren't returning until next week?" Snow commented as Regina leaned forward slightly attempting to hide her baby bump. She knew that Snow would not stop questioning until the answer was given.

"Well, that was the initial plan, but I was able to hand over my position a lot soon than I had initially expected and Tinkerbelle was visiting this weekend and I just decided to come back now." Regina answered as Snow nodded. Emma shifted her little brother onto her opposite hip bouncing him as she stared at the rather glowing brunette in front of her.

"Well it's good to see you, we've missed you these last few months, and you look radiant, the move was good to you." Snow said as Regina smiled, it was the pregnancy, she'd been told since month two of her pregnancy that she was glowing and looked so happy.

"It was good to be in a different area, the stress of everything was just getting to me." Regina smiled as Snow nodded. The move was supposed to be permanent, while she didn't get to see Henry all the time, every other weekend had been enough to get away from Stroybrooke, get away from all the bad that her life here seemed to bring.

That was until Regina discovered she was pregnant, something that was supposed to be impossible because of the curse her mother had placed on her when she'd discovered that she and Daniel had been intimate. To have Daniel's child would have only been a bonus for her, just having him, and loving had been enough at the time.

"Think you'll want your mayoral position back? We're having elections in a year, I know Doc is thinking about running and so is Archie." Snow interrupted Regina's thoughts as Regina's eyes widened with surprise at hearing the information.

"Is that so? I just might have to speak with Archie, I think he would do this town exceptional justice."

"Oh, Ma, it's it alright if I stay with Mom tonight? I know it's technically your weekend, but she back and I want to help her getting settled in." Henry asked as the attention was place on Emma who'd been staring at Regina tried to figure out what was so different about her and why she all the sudden feel the woman's haphazard emotions.

The happiness that radiated from the former Queen warmed Emma, she felt it deep in her core. However, there was more underneath the happiness, a feeling of nervousness, an anxious sort of fear lingering just under the surface.

"Oh, uh? What?" Emma blinked realizing that Henry had spoken to her.

"Zoned much Ma? I asked if I could stay with Mom, to help her settle in." Henry repeated as Emma looked from her shared son to his other mother. To the woman who confessed that she was in love with Emma and then left for seven months with only a note to their son as to how to contact to her.

"Oh, um, sure if that's ok with you?" Emma stammered as Regina smiled as she met Emma's gaze. This was her child's other parent, and nothing could make her happier than that thought alone. Emma's breathing hitched slightly as she felt the warmth of Regina's happiness spike when she'd looked at Emma.

"Oh, yes, it's fine with me, it'd be nice to have some company while I unpack and such." Regina looked to Henry who groaned momentarily.

"You're gonna make me do all the heavy lifting aren't you? Buuut you have your magic again, use that!" Henry beamed while nodding as if it was the simplest idea ever as Regina's shook as she chuckled at her son.

"Henry I'm not going to use my magic for something we can do ourselves." Regina chuckled as Henry looked down at his food.

"You know, Harlee would want you to." He grumbled to his food as Tinkerbelle let out a cackle of laughter gaining everyone's attention.

"You're not allowed to use that as an excuse, especially not now!" Tinkerbelle continued to laugh as Henry looked at her.

"Why not? She'll end up taking my side of things anyways! Sibling solidarity all the way!" Regina rolled her eyes and picked up her burger taking a bite. Snow looked to her husband who shrugged not understanding what was going on.

"No!" Neal shouted as Regina smiled at the toddler as Tinkerbelle reclaimed her attention.

"Ignore Henry, Regina, we'll both help you unpack." Tinkerbelle stated as Regina chewed her burger before speaking.

"It's mostly clothing anyways, I'm having the rest shipped in three days." Henry sighed taking a bite of his food. The Charming clan looked at one another once more still unsure what the trio was talking about.

"We should have dinner together and catch up, Henry's only told us bits and pieces of your time in Portland." Snow offered as Regina nodded putting her burger down and picking up her napkin wiping her mouth.

"Yes, of course, that would be nice." Regina answered as Snow was slightly surprised Regina had so readily agreed. Yes, they had put the past behind them, but it was still a slight shock that Regina would so easily accept the invitation.

"Does tomorrow night work? That way you can drop Henry off and stay for dinner." Snow suggested as Regina nodded.

"That sounds good, enjoy your lunch and we'll see you tomorrow." Regina breathed as Snow nodded with a smile. Emma looked at Regina wanting to say that they needed to talk, but what could she say especially not having talked to the woman in seven months. Emma hesitated slightly but then followed her parents to their table as Ruby brought over a highchair for Baby Neal.

"You know they're going to see your stomach either when we go to leave or when you go to dinner tomorrow." Tinkerbelle pointed out as Regina placed her hand on her baby bump and felt Harlee kick her.

"Yes, but if we are leaving maybe they won't say anything." Regina spoke hopefully as Tinkerbelle shrugged. The rest of their lunch went by without any more visitors. Emma was listening to David talk about his shift last night when she felt a nervousness fill her. Emma's brows furrowed, why would Regina all the sudden be feeling nervous? Another question, why could she feel the woman's emotions? Sure she still practiced magic, but it'd been minimal since Regina had left.

Emma happened to look over just as Regina was getting help from Henry to stand up. Emma blinked not believing what she was seeing. Was that the reason she'd moved away? Because she'd become pregnant? Maybe she was returning because someone had gotten her knocked up in Portland? No, Regina wasn't that reckless, well not since her Evil Queen days.

"Emma?" Emma turned her attention to her mother who was staring at her.

"Hmm?"

"You're staring at her again." Snow pointed out looking at her daughter before looking at her former enemy and letting out a gasp as she caught a glimpse of the brunette's swollen belly before the trio left the diner with a goodbye from Granny.

"You saw it too? I wasn't imagining things?" Emma rushed out as Snow nodded looking to her daughter once more her eyes wide.

"It makes sense, what Henry was saying about the sibling solidarity. Regina is pregnant." Snow breathed in disbelief remembering what Regina had confessed to her during their year back in the Enchanted Forest. "It has to be Robin's, only True Love can break curses." Snow pointed out as David nodded.

"It would make sense, her mother placed that curse so she wouldn't have Daniel's children had they run away together." David pointed out feeding Neal a bite of applesauce as Emma looked between her parents confused.

"What curse?"

"Oh, Cora placed a curse on Regina to never be able to bare children, it's one of the reasons she adopted." Snow explained as a sadness overwhelmed Emma. Regina would be having Robin's child because he was her soul mate, he'd been able to give something to Regina that Emma would have never been able to give her.

"I'm not feeling so well," Emma suddenly said putting her napkin on the table. "I think I need some air, I'll see you guys later." Was all Emma said before walking out of the diner.

zZz

Regina laid on the couch watching Henry play some video game that had to do with Zombies and the end of the world. He'd called it _The Last of Us_, and while some aspects of the game were a bit graphic, she herself was enjoying the storyline and overall just enjoying the company of her shared son.

"Do you think Harlee will have magic?" Henry asked as he hid from a zombie.

"I'm not sure, both Emma and I have magic, and while she was conceived with pure magic, there is a possibility she might not have it because most of my pregnancy has been in the non-magical world." Henry turned from his game and looked at his brunette mother an eye brow raised.

"You've been reading _Harry Potter_ again haven't you?" He chuckled as she scrunched up her face and shook her head in a way that made his chuckle turn into a laugh. "You have! What book are you on?" Henry asked turning back to his game.

"I actually finished them last week, I'm now currently on book three of _The Hunger Games _Trilogy. I couldn't put them down when I started, and actually, I want to find out what happens now that they've gotten Peeta back." Regina spoke as she concentrated on the book she'd left sitting on her night stand when she'd been unpacking earlier. Henry shook his head when he heard the sound of pages being turned.

"Sure, use your magic to get you a book but not to unpack all your things."

"You got your favorite dinner out of helping me unpack." Regina pointed out as Henry nodded agreeing.

"Yeah, totally worth it," The two sat in comfortable silence the only noises of pages turning and the sounds of the game Henry was playing. "So when is that talk with Ma going to happen?" Henry suddenly asked as Regina sighed.

"It might happen tonight if your mother ever knocks on the front door. She's been standing in the porch for twenty minutes now." Regina breathed marking her page in the book and setting it on the coffee table before slowly sitting up.

"Seriously? Twenty minutes? How do you know?" Henry paused his game.

"I can feel her anxiety from here." Regina chuckled as she rocked a few times before launching herself forward to get up. Henry laughed as Regina joined him. "It's a pain in the butt getting up, if you ever get a girl pregnant—"

"Whoa! Mom I'm twelve not thirty! I'm not going to get anyone knocked up anytime soon!" Henry spoke nearly horrified at the thought as Regina smiled running her hand through his hair.

"You know had you been born in our land, you'd already be engaged to be married, you'd be expected to marry by sixteen after serving sometime in the royal military. I'm so glad we're living in a land where you can be a child and not have such expectations thrust upon you." Regina spoke as Henry stood up and hugged her.

"You know, I'm pretty happy that we live here too." He spoke hugging her tightly until he heard a sniffle and let her go giving her a smile. "I love you mom."

"I love you too Henry."

"You going to go scare Ma?" Regina sniffled once more before nodded and Henry laughed sitting back down on the floor resuming his game. Regina made her way to the front door and opened it effectively startling Emma who had made the decision to leave.

"Emma, would you like to come in?" Regina asked softly meeting conflicted green eyes.

"Sorry, I was, uh, um, just leaving." Emma stammered as she looked at Regina's protruding belly.

"I think we should talk, so please come in." Regina stepped to the side as Emma felt the calm emotions of the brunette as she stepped into the manor. "We can talk in my study, Henry's playing his video game in the living room." Regina closed the door and led the way to her study. She stopped by the living room to check on Henry who smiled and said a hello to Emma. Once in the study Regina offered Emma something to drink and the blonde refused sitting down on a chair as Regina sat opposite her on a love seat.

"Did you leave because you found out you were pregnant with Robin's kid? Were you trying to harm the baby that night?" Emma blurted as Regina's features softened.

"Emma," Regina started but Emma shook her head.

"How could you tell me that you were in love with me then just up and leave? I'm the runner, Regina, that's my M.O. not yours. You're a fighter! Why didn't you fight for me? Why didn't you just stay? I came back the next day to check on you. To see if you were alright only to find out you were gone with only a letter to Henry. You ran when you should have stayed." Emma breathed looking down at her hands before continuing to speak.

"And please, please, don't give me excuses about not remembering or some other cop out, I don't know, just please, tell me why you left, why did you run?" Emma asked softly looking from her hands and looking up to meet Regina's soft gaze. Emma could see the love she held for her, it seemed she wasn't hiding anything, just as she'd done _that_ night. Regina could see that Emma was conflicted as she took in a deep breath before beginning to talk.

"I didn't know I was pregnant until a month after I'd moved to Portland. I would never endanger a child's life like that, Emma. I'm in love with you, and leaving was a decision I made for myself, no matter how much it hurt to leave Henry…and you. I needed to get away from everything, from everyone. I was surprised when Tinkerbelle had found me five months ago, but it was nice to have a friend who knew my past and well, one who was able to bring Henry to see me every other weekend. Which, I wanted to thank you for allowing that. I greatly appreciated that." Regina smiled as Emma nodded giving a smile of her own.

"Does Robin know?" Emma asked not able to look at Regina when she asked that question.

"Why do you think the baby is Robins?"

"Isn't?" Emma looked up as Regina shook her head.

"No, this baby is not his Emma. Robin and I were never intimate, not like _we_ were." Regina knew that Emma wouldn't understand the implied meaning, at least, not right away. Emma was still so new to magic how she couldn't know that it was possible for two women to create a baby.

"So some guy in Portland knocked you up? No, you're too responsible for that. Wait, Snow said it would have to be True Love to break the curse—wait, what, do you mean to tell me…" Emma looked at the baby bump to Regina's face seeing a smile there. "Is that why I can feel your emotions? Because the baby, your baby, is my baby too?" Regina blinked at this information.

"You can feel my emotions?" Regina asked as Emma nodded.

"Yeah, earlier at the diner, before you left you were feeling nervous. That's when I saw your stomach and Snow asked me why I staring at you then she noticed it too and didn't think it was possible because of why you'd shared with her and David. They assumed it was Robin, since you know, soul mate things and such." Emma explained as Regina tried not to laugh, the blonde sheriff sure had a way with words that was all her own.

"Whoa, wait a minute! I'm _your_ baby daddy! H-h-how is that…magic!" Emma had stood up at the realization and was pacing throughout the room as she tried to gather her thoughts. "We created a magical baby!? Us? You, me, we? That's your and my baby! One hundred percent you and me. Well, fifty-fifty I guess. Wait, why didn't you tell me? How long have you known?! Were you going to tell me? Does Tinkerbelle know? She must! The fairy is like your BFF! Does Henry know? Oh my God! Henry! What's he going to think about all this?" Emma continued to ramble and pace the room much to Regina's amusement.

Regina slowly got herself to stand up as she stepped in Emma's path and shut the blonde up with a kiss. Something she'd missed in the seven months she'd been in Portland. Emma relaxed into the kiss her worries fading away as she lost herself in the kiss.

"Calmed now?" Emma nodded as Regina smiled. "I don't think you can be a 'baby daddy' but you are her other parent. With magic is it possible to create a child if both parents are strong possessors of the craft, and we are. I didn't know how to tell you Emma, and I knew the moment I discovered I was pregnant, you were the only one I'd been with. Tinkerbelle knows, she's known since she found me five months ago. I told Henry today, he thought it was Robin and allowed him to think that because I wasn't sure how he'd take the news. He took it better than I expected, he's also set on her name being Harlee Coraline Mills-Swan." Regina explained as Emma processed the information.

"I like that, but why can it be Swan-Mills?" Emma asked a goofy grin forming on her lips. She couldn't help but to be happy in this moment. Robin didn't break the curse placed on her, Emma did. Their love for one another was strong enough to break a lifelong cursed placed on the brunette.

"Henry wants them to have the same initials, if she's a Swan-Mills then they won't be the same."

"But then I'm the only Swan-Mills! I feel left out!" Regina blinked completely caught off guard by the implication.

"Emma Swan-Mills? I wasn't aware we were married."

"Well not yet, but we will be, and it's totally not fair, she'll either be a Swan-Mills or we're all Mills!" Emma declared in a child-like manner as Regina was totally stunned by the notions.

"Emma, I'm not going to marry you just because we are going to be sharing another child."

"I know, you'll marry me because you love me and—"

"That's not fair to you Emma, you don't have to—" Emma kissed her effectively silencing her.

"Let me finish woman! You'll marry because you love me and because I, because I love you too, Regina." Emma smiled at the shocked looked on the brunette's face. "It might have taken me longer to admit it due to your leaving, but I do love you Regina, I should have come to Portland to tell you then maybe we'd already be married and I'd be experiencing this pregnancy with you, but Henry explained that you needed to be there. That it was good for you, I didn't want to mess that up, but this time, now that you know, I won't let you run. But if you do Regina Mills, I will chase you down and drag you back to where ever our family is because I love you and don't ever want to be apart from you for that amount of time again now that you know." Regina's lip trembled as tears fell from her eyes.

"Emma, you are so beautiful." Regina's voice was shaky but she didn't care. She leaned forward and kissed the woman she loved and knew that she would spend the rest of her life with.

zZz

_Seven years later_

"MOMS! I'm going to magics the twins to the wall if theys don't leaves me alone! I'm tryings to do my works!" Harlee shouted as Henry snickered from his place on the couch. He was reading a book enjoying his first Spring Break at home from college. He'd missed the rowdiness of home while away at school and enjoyed his breaks from classwork and exams to be home with his family.

"Henry, can you put the twins in there playpen please? We just got out of the shower!" Emma yelled from upstairs as Henry groaned, that was one visual he didn't need. It was bad enough he'd walked in on them various times since they'd gotten married, he didn't the visuals.

"MA! Don't need the specifics, just tell me to do something without the reason as to why you can't!" Henry responded as Harlee huffed closing her workbook.

"Hows can anyone gets anything done arounds here! You all are so noisy! I'm calling Aunt Tink and Aunt Ruby!" Henry laughed as he picked up his twin sisters and put them in their playpen as Harlee disappeared into the hallway.

"You know you love us Har!" Henry called only to hear a grunt.

"Nots when you are all yelling! I can't concentrate!" Harlee pointed out as Henry walked into the kitchen to see her reaching for Emma's cellphone that was on the charger as he leaned against the entryway watching her.

"Yes because being seven and doing seven year old homework is soooo difficult Harlee."

"I'm doing fourth grade work, Bubby, I skipped a grade remember?" Henry shrugged as she rolled her eyes reminding him of their brunette mother. Harlee was the splitting image of Regina with her brown curly hair but her eyes reminded them all of Emma being a darker hazel color. The twins on the other hand had blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

"Yes, I think even Sophia and Fiona remember." Henry snarked as she placed the phone to her ear.

"Hi Aunt Tink! It's Harlee not Emma! I'm annoyed that how I am! Why? Cause this family is loud! Can you come get me and take me away for a little?" Henry couldn't help but laugh at this as he heard footsteps behind him.

"Harlee what are you doing?" Regina asked walking into the kitchen and looked at her oldest daughter.

"Mommy just asked what I'm doing." Harlee answered Tinkerbelle as Henry turned to look at his blonde mother who looked confused.

"What's going on? Who called me?" Emma asked looking at Henry who laughed.

"Harlee is sick of us, we're too loud apparently. She wants to spend time with Tink and Ruby." Henry explained as Harlee hung up the phone after telling Tinkerbelle that she loved her.

"Aunt Ruby is picking me up!" Harlee declared as Regina turned and looked at her wife and son.

"So what exactly am I missing here?"

"I need peace and quiet or I am going to lose my mind!" Harlee spoke as all three of them laughed.

"She gets that from you babe." Emma laughed as Harlee pouted crossing her arms not liking that she was being laughed at.

"And she gets that from you, dear." Regina walked over and picked up her seven year old kissing her forehead. "Sweetling, what has so upset with us?"

"Soph and Fi were bothering me and my math is hard! And then you all were yelling! I'm flustered Mommy! It's quiet at Aunt Tink and Rubys!" Regina bit her lip not wanting to upset her anymore.

"Oh?" Regina's voice cracked as she tried to hold in her laughter.

"Yes, I love you a lot, but I just need some me time." Regina looked to Emma who mouthed 'Oh my God' before turning and leaving the room as they heard her laughing as she tried to speak to twins.

"Ma we can hear you, you know?" Henry called to her with a chuckle as Emma just laughed harder as the twins could be heard giggling. This was their family, and honestly, Henry wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
